inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 330
Rampage! is the 330th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sango and Kohaku continue to fight over the Zushi rat shrine. *The demon lure that Kikyō set stops working, making the rats continue their rampage. *Sango tries to break the miniature shrine, but it's protected by a spirit shield. Synopsis *Miroku is riding on Kirara and notices that the demon rats have changed their formation; instead of traveling in one direction like a swarm, they've started to scatter individually again. The monk wonders if this means the demon lure has been nullified. Miroku opens his Kazaana to suck them in, but he is unable to get all of them, as there are far too many of them. Meanwhile, Sango is battling with Kohaku, demanding he relinquish the Zushi shrine so she can destroy it. She yells for him to wake up, telling him he's a demon exterminator, wanting him to remember. Kohaku sees the Saimyōshō are watching him, so if he does anything that even hints at betraying Naraku, he'll never be able to get near Naraku's heart. Sango throws a chain which wraps around Kohaku's leg and trips him, saying he can't keep running forever. Then, the two of them see a swarm of demon rats heading toward them. *At the demon tree, Inuyasha and Kagome have killed all the giant slugs, but the demon rats continue to act strangely. The Mayose seems to have lost its abilities, and so the rats start to attack Kagome and Shippō. Inuyasha saves them, but when he struck the rats he created more. Inuyasha tells Shippō to transform so they can escape, there's nothing more they can do, they have to regroup with Sango & Miroku to destroy the shrine. As they fly away, Inuyasha complains that the fox can't go any faster, and Shippō complains that the dog just needs to be lighter. *Miroku arrives just when Sango & Kohaku see the demon rats. They're coming to eat them, having smelled them, and Miroku tells her she has to destroy the shrine now or they'll be devoured. Sango asks her brother why he doesn't understand; if the shrine isn't broken, both of them will die. Kohaku is sweating a little, but he believes that this is what Naraku would expect him to do: continue to protect the shrine even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He can't disobey Naraku, not until he's found the infant. *Miroku opens his Kazaana again to try and buy some time for the two siblings, but Kohaku takes this opportunity to run away. Sango mounts Kirara and chases after him, only to see him get swarmed with rats. She pulls him out of the pile just before he gets devoured, and then takes the Zushi off of his back. She tries to use the Hiraikotsu to destroy it, but it's protected by a spirit shield. As more rats approach, Sango holds onto her brother and cries, thinking they're both about to die. *Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō rush toward the scent of Sango's blood. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters